


Hidden Agenda

by LPuhuh



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPuhuh/pseuds/LPuhuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pricey/PK，数不清的剧本里，属于Carey和PK的或许只有一种？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Agenda

**Author's Note:**

> 五种CP关系挑战：1、不是CP 2、曾经是CP 3、一方单恋 4、双向暗恋 5、是CP  
> 小黄鸭挑战：就是随便哪里出现下小黄鸭啦（。感谢 [路哥大发](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar)的点名XD 
> 
> 顺便我觉得五种CP关系挑战我的写法肯定不符合挑战本身的要求，但为了让CP好好谈恋爱（并没有……就被我扭曲成这样了，跪……
> 
> 警告：如果你看完觉得这文傻白甜到OOC的地步，那我的目的就达到了……（揍！

 

   
i. not together but forever  
 

  
季后赛失利的沮丧从来无法用某一种标准去丈量。被淘汰的苦涩味道在PK喉间打转，糟糕的失球和无果的反击一遍又一遍在脑中回放，抽干了他的力气；过度滑行让腿脚陷入了暂时的麻木；紊乱的呼吸本该平复，肺部却怎么也填充不满，每一次张口吸气的声音都被放大无数，却还是无法盖过观众们无情的欢呼；汗水模糊了双眼，错误的红白蓝三色海洋刺痛着PK全身每一根神经，捏住球杆的手不住地颤抖，仿佛手中紧握的是擦肩而过的斯坦利杯。

低头擦掉汗珠，PK清楚地知道他的工作没有随着麦迪逊花园的终场汽鸣声一并结束。胸前或许没有A更没有C，但不知什么开始，PK习惯了鼓舞每一个比他年轻的队友，再然后是那些资历比他更深的大男孩们，胜利时满怀喜悦的拥抱亲吻和输球后彼此慰藉的打气鼓劲，这些东西根植于PK的骨髓，从他踏上冰场的那一天直到现在，从未变过。  
   
终于PK还是和最后一个离场的Ticker肩并肩滑行着来到界墙边，拍了拍这位发挥异常出色的替补门将的后背，重复着那些看似毫无意义的安抚话语，怀着一丝不甘和更多自责尾随队友们进入球员通道。  
   
通道另一头，站着一个半拄拐杖的家伙。PK咽了咽口水，忽然产生了掉头狂奔的冲动。  
   
“抱歉浪费了你的贵宾票。”PK勉强地扯起嘴角走上前。他知道自己现在混合着羞愧，失望，难过的样子一定很可笑，但Pricey见过比这可笑一百倍的蠢样，所以管他呢。  
   
“别说这种话。”表情缺缺的主力门神还是一样的不苟言笑，“你打得没那么糟。”即使是安慰人的话语，听上去也平淡的缺乏温度。  
   
“不，我糟透了。”PK耸耸肩，下意识地擦了擦并没有被水汽模糊的面罩，“你不需要哄我。”  
   
“我没有。”Carey踮起左脚，调整了下依然被支架和拐杖保护着的右腿，“输球不是你一个人的错。”  
   
“所以你也承认我有错。”  
   
“当然。”  
   
有时候，PK真希望Carey能像个普通人类一样说些不那么残酷的话。  
   
“但我也有。”黑发男人继续道，”如果那个时候我的腿能离门柱远哪怕一毫米……“  
   
”如果你的腿离门柱近一毫米，我不止要接受咱们被该死的游骑兵淘汰的事实，还得向上帝祈祷你的膝部重建手术千万别出什么岔子，“如果不是怕引来好事的记者，PK简直想站在球馆顶上朝面前这个笨蛋吼上三天三夜，”所以该别说这种蠢话的人是你，Pricey！“  
   
黑发的高个男子怔了怔，随即英俊帅气的脸上又恢复了平常的淡定自若，”你说的对。我该庆幸你不用去医院看我，天知道多厉害的麻醉药都不能阻止你吵醒我，让我睡个懒觉。“  
   
”不准撒谎，“PK用戴着手套的拳头玩笑似地点了点Carey的心口，”你最喜欢我把你从被窝里拖起来。“  
   
每到这种时候，Carey总会挑起他那两道好看的眉毛，像是在说，”少做梦了，傻瓜。“然后他脸上出现的笑容是PK最喜欢的那种，充满了对未来的期许，踏实又温暖，仿佛能够纠正现实中所有的偏差。  
   
“明年我会和大家一起，我们会变得更强，”Carey抬起手臂搭住PK的肩膀，厚实有力的手掌散发着透过护肩也能感受到的热度，“你不需要一个人来扛，我发誓。”  
   
”别让其他人听见你这话，“PK反射性地抬起右臂，将手套搭住Carey的手背，”否则他们准把你揍得九月都不能上冰。“  
   
”我还以为你会保护我，“Pricey故作皱眉状，”后卫对门将的职责这么快就忘了？“  
   
”这才是我认识的Pricey，就爱对我指手画脚。“  
   
”没我的唠叨，你能过得惯？“  
   
”好好养伤，老头子！休赛期我不会想你的。“  
   
”现在是谁在撒谎？“  
   
 

ii. goodbye yesterday

  
   
PK给Ticker的那个吻被反复播放得就缺从他嘴巴里放台摄像机拍出的新奇角度了。对天发誓，这只是淘汰边缘被拉回十厘米后不由自主的激情产物，而不是Prusty鬼扯的什么”门将上瘾症“，他才没有对门将投怀送抱的习惯，谢谢！除非那家伙长着一张人神共愤的好看脸蛋，总能一脸无聊地扑出了不得的射门，喜欢说些温柔到让人起鸡皮疙瘩的话，又半点意识不到这种超乎寻常的关心远远超过了队友的界限，那PK必须承认，他确实着迷得有那么一点欲罢不能。只有那么一点，恩。  
   
当然，PK和Carey三年前就把他们的这点说不清道不明的暧昧提前画上了一个圆满的句号。不不不，故事并不是看起来笔笔直的门将先生婉拒了柜子里的年轻后卫这种伤感戏码。恰恰相反，同波士顿的七场鏖战后，伴随着加时赛惜败的无限遗憾和输给死敌无处发泄的愤懑，是Carey捧住PK的后颈，将他压在停车场角落里的那面水泥墙上，吻得直到他们身体里的氧气都快耗光才抵着PK的嘴唇悄声说，“你家还是我家？”。时至今日PK想起那个黑夜里痛苦又甜蜜的吻，依然觉得自己在做梦，这就是为什么他在Carey的床上脱光之后做的第一件事，就是近乎挑衅地说，“别小心翼翼的，Pricey，就提醒你一句，我们可没下一场比赛要打了。”这或许是个天大的错误，因为PK从Carey眼底看到了只有在冰场上才会燃起的褐色火焰，接下来不管他再怎么央求，也只能乖乖任对方摆布，该死的门将和他们的持久力……  
   
PK喜欢每一次和Carey做爱后浑身上下那股子酸痛劲，像是某种叛逆的证明，是他们对蒙特利尔这座挑剔到骨子里的冰球之城偶尔竖起的中指，更多时候，PK知道这只是他自己想看到一个无所顾忌的Carey，所以每一次PK都有意无意试图挑战两人的底线，即使他饱受蹂躏的臀部第二天总是无声控诉他这么做简直是发疯，但下一次，PK依旧忍不住央求Carey再用力点操他，最让人担忧的是，Carey从没拒绝过他的任何要求。  
   
灾难一般的11-12赛季预示着很多事都需要改变。那个夏天，是PK主动提出他和Carey该试着做回普通朋友。这与Carey和Habs签下六年长约而PK只拿到了一份两年的过渡合同没有半点关系。至少PK这么认为。  
   
“这是你的决定，PK。不是我的。”  
   
但正如之前每一次，Carey最终也没有拒绝他的提议。  
   
PK将特意挑选的驼色礼帽不偏不倚地按在头顶，走出更衣室。面对镜头是他在冰球之外练习次数最多的工作内容，一场大胜让他和球队公关部的工作都轻松了许多，意外的是整场围观，走路还一瘸一拐的Carey也被拉了过来，不用猜都知道这个抽中球票的幸运女球迷最爱的Habs球员一定是Carey。例行的合影和简单交谈后，PK摆弄着手机依照指示将刚才的照片传上推特。说实话，这图拍得挺烂的，PK和Carey的表情倒是没问题，他俩一贯上照，否则公关部也不会总拿他们打包出售，但PK没法忽略Carey悬在半空的手和他俩之间显而易见的空隙，他自己倒是大次次把手放Carey的屁股上。要怪就怪Carey的身高，PK才不会承认他是故意的。  
   
这种不被注意的小细节总是最伤人的，Carey仍然是他最好的朋友，但PK不会骗自己说他不想要更多。  
   
“今晚Tokarski是整个蒙特利尔的英雄，看上去P.K. Subban也没有忘了向这位年轻的门将献上他的‘敬意’。”电视里又开始放他给Ticker的吻，PK无奈地摇摇头，“这次他们不会轻易放过我了，对吧？”  
   
本是充满了自嘲的反问，Carey却接过话，“什么时候准备约他出去喝一杯？”  
   
PK不可置信地捂住脸，“哦，你可不能被Prusty传染了，Pricey！”  
   
“怎么了，就我不能笑话你？”Carey弯起的嘴角充斥着戏谑。  
   
“当然不能！你不一样！”PK恨不得大吼：我们可是上过床的，还不止一次！  
   
“说真的，如果你想约他或是其他任何人，我不介意。”这回Carey的嗓音里没有半点调笑。  
   
PK咬住下唇，生生将想说的话压了下去。最后也只是敷衍地咕哝，“我明白，Pricey。我明白……”  
 

   
iii. let me read your palms  
 

  
“把你的手给我。”  
   
“什么？”  
   
“你的手，混蛋。”  
   
Carey摊开手，掌心朝上伸到PK面前。  
   
“说真的，你打算对我的手干什么？”Carey高高挑起的眉毛将他内心的疑虑展露无遗。  
   
“没干什么。”PK刷的一把拉过Carey的手腕，细细观察起来，不时还发出或了然或疑惑的自言自语。  
   
“……PK……”  
   
“嘘！”  
   
“别告诉我你休赛期去学看手相了……”  
   
“怎么了？！多伦多的Marvin小姐可是货真价实的占卜师，不信的话你去打听打听。”  
   
“你又不是Marvin小姐，除非休赛期你除了去学手相，还做了变性手术顺便改了姓。”  
   
Carey的视线在PK的胸部停留了一会儿才回到他的脖子上方。  
   
PK有那么一瞬间觉得自己被Carey的眼神给侵犯了，他尴尬地挪了挪屁股，努力不让对方发现自己的反常。  
   
Price似乎也真的没有察觉到PK的异样，倒是装模作样地问道，“所以我未来的命运如何？”  
   
“想知道哪方面？事业？健康？爱情？”  
   
“不想破坏任何有关杯子的惊喜。所以事业和健康都排除掉。”  
   
“原来Carey Price想知道他将来会不会和一个漂亮妞结婚，生几个大胖小子，嗯？”PK夸张地挤眉弄眼。  
   
“更像是我会在何时何地遇到什么样的伴侣，臭小子。当然你答不出来我也不会嘲笑你，毕竟你可不是多伦多大名鼎鼎的‘Marvin小姐’。”  
   
Carey特意加重的嘲讽口气激起了PK的好胜心，他恶狠狠地拽过对方的手，努力研究起来。  
   
像大多数门将一样，Carey的手掌巨大且柔软，虽然PK并不常有机会像现在这样将对方的手牢牢握住，但他忘不掉它们紧紧摁住他的头盔，训练间隙随意搭在他肩头，比赛胜利后捧住他汗湿的脸颊，玩闹时抱住他腰际的种种记忆。偶尔，PK会在心底暗暗期待这双温暖的大手能逗留在自己身上多一会儿，用一种陌生的方式触碰自己，不同于队友间的激励与鼓舞，更亲密，更肆意，更像只属于他俩的秘密。但这个世上PK想要的东西还有很多，斯坦利杯算在内，要努力的东西也有很多，所以他渐渐满足于待在这个一边是队友一边是朋友，两者交叉的小圈内。这个圈子其实不赖，假如PK对自己足够诚实的话。这是个允许他能一边努力打球朝着梦想进发，一边和自己喜欢的人腻在一块儿的小圈子。  
   
是的，PK喜欢Carey。也许从升上一队的第一天开始，他就无可救药地陷了进去。对此他能做的事根本屈指可数，讨厌一个已经喜欢上的人并不现实，无视一个天天盯着自己屁股瞧的家伙也很难（字面意义上的），仅有的选项就是离开蒙特利尔。但这是个蠢到家的答案，即使是唯恐天下不乱的媒体和让每一个Habs都背负重重压力的辉煌历史，也都让PK更爱他的球队。逃跑从来不是解决问题的方法，PK不会忘了父亲的教诲，成人的必经之路就是面对那些暂时无解的问题，调整自己的期望值，咬牙坚持下去，总有一天，他的耐心会得到回报。  
   
当然，爱情如果也能遵循这么简单的公式，世界上就不会有那么多糟糕的情歌和愚蠢的诗词了。  
   
刚刚是谁提到了爱情？PK摇了摇头，坚决否认他的Carey中毒症已近末期。拉回自己一时走神的思绪，他继续盯着对方的手掌，想要说点什么，却又不知从何说起。为什么Marvin小姐就能对着几根乱线滔滔不绝1个小时？PK绝望地扶额。也许因为人家靠这个吃饭，而你不是！PK身体里的嘲讽小天使就差没在他头顶跳起踢踏舞来了。  
   
“大法师，看出点什么名堂没？”Carey抬起右手点点PK的前额。  
   
“再给我一分钟！”  
   
“再给你十分钟也一样，”Carey又踢了踢PK的脚踝，像在提醒他无需这么认真，“假如我要孤独一生，你也可以直说，PK。”  
   
“当然不是！”  
   
“那你倒是说点什么啊，这么安静可不像你。”  
   
“万一我说出来就没法成真了怎么办？”  
   
“看手相可是你的主意。”  
   
“说的是……”  
   
“所以？”  
   
“你会遇到一个很爱你的人，和这个人幸福地过一辈子。”  
   
“就这些？”  
   
“你还想听什么好话？！”  
   
“什么时候？”  
   
“什么？”  
   
“什么时候我会遇到这个人？”  
   
“我不知道……”PK假装没有听见自己加快的心跳声，“也许你们已经见过面了？”  
   
就在Carey差点要识破他时，PK大大咧咧地摆手笑道，“总之天机不可泄露，我已经说太多啦！另外你欠我50块！”  
   
“你算命的本事烂透了。”Carey抽回手，站起身，顺道摸摸PK的头，“下次该换我给你算。外婆教的那点东西说不定还记得。”  
   
“这时候才记得拿你的原住民血统来吹牛，哈！”  
   
“那也比你强，‘Marvin小姐’。”  
   
 

iv. nothing & everything

  
   
Carey的被褥闻起来有松香和薄荷的味道，PK揉揉眼睛，抱住软绵绵的羽绒枕头在温暖的被窝里懒洋洋地挪了挪身子。

等等，他在……Carey的……床上……？！

忽然清醒过来的脑袋警铃大作，蹭地坐起身，PK第一件事就是检查全身上下和床单上有没有可疑的痕迹。还穿着内裤是个好信号，PK从来不会在做爱后重新穿上内裤。但不知所踪的Carey显然没法让PK吃下定心丸。他从椅子上拿起衣服，胡乱套上就急着往门外走。刚走到楼梯口，就听到厨房里传来的各种响动，平底锅噼里啪啦的翻炒声混杂着水烧开的呜呜声，让PK悬着的心终于放了下来。

也许什么也没有发生。也许他只是喝醉了在Carey家借宿而已。也许PK奇迹般地没有在酒后向Carey坦白自己究竟有多想要帮他口交。

这个世界上有很多也许，但PK不下楼，他永远没法知道自己昨天究竟做了什么蠢事，才会跑到Carey的床上去。

“再不下来煎蛋就凉了。”

为什么门将不仅有超人的反应力，还有灵敏到变态的听觉！这不公平！

“来了！”PK暗暗给自己鼓劲。不管发生什么，他都要记住那是酒精的错，Carey不信也得信。

“看你睡得那么死，还以为至少要到中午才能起来。”Carey将包裹着蘑菇番茄洋葱芝士培根的煎蛋分成两半拨进PK面前的盘子，“不够的话我们待会出去吃。”

“谢啦。”PK拿起叉子用力戳开早饭，整个动作别扭得颇为滑稽。

“酒还没醒？”Carey打量着默不作声埋头咀嚼的PK，看似关切地问。

“没有……”PK含混地回答，“昨晚我没干什么蠢事吧？”

“你指什么？”黑发男人喝了一口橙汁，毫无破绽地反问，顺手给PK倒了一杯咖啡。

PK恨透了自己为什么要喜欢上一个门将：他们是世上最奇怪的生物，迟钝和精明的让人根本分辨不出两者的界限。

“你懂的……就我有没有……对你说什么……”

“都是我听过的，没什么新鲜货。”Carey耸耸肩，“所以昨晚的事你全都不记得了？”

“怎么？”PK刚刚放下的心又悬到了嗓子眼，“我做了什么？”

Carey有些复杂地盯着PK，随即摇了摇头，“没事，我保证你的酒后犯蠢全在正常范围内。对天发誓。”

“好吧。”PK小声嘟哝，“如果你说是就是咯。”

12小时前

“你还能走吧？”Carey搀扶着根本无视他问话的PK慢慢朝他的皮卡挪动。负担起PK的体重通常说来对Carey不是什么难事，但每走一步都会被手舞足蹈的他家后卫打到脸的风险大大增加了这个过程的艰辛程度。并不是Carey有多珍惜自己的脸蛋，实在是他不想隔天训练时被队友们拷问自己的黑眼圈究竟是不是激烈的床上运动产物。

当然，要是他真的因为和PK上床才被打肿眼睛，倒也值得被Prusty笑话一整个星期了。

可惜从PK不停吐露的“酒后真言”来看，Carey短时间内应该都没机会被Prusty嘲笑。

“我该怎么告诉他？恩？”PK对着空气指指点点道，“直说我喜欢他？噗！”

“别傻了，PK！如果他对你的兴趣和你对他的属于同一种，你俩早就不用这么绕圈子了，”

当PK用第三人称称呼自己的时候，Carey就知道他明早起来大概会忘掉这一切。

对，或许PK刚刚向Carey出柜了，但这个事实没有半点值得他高兴的地方。Carey太理解PK现在的处境，喜欢上一个不会回应自己的人，卡在那个叫“朋友”的圈子里，进退不能，小心翼翼地处理自己每一寸可能越轨的情绪，简直是这世上最糟糕的经历。

“再走几步就到了，PK，别逼我把你丢在这里喝西北风。”Carey叹了口气，把从他肩膀上滑下去的队友往上提了提。

“你对我真好，Pricey。”PK在Carey的耳边喷出一阵酒气。

“显然没有那个‘他’好。”Carey决不承认他的话语里赌气大于讽刺。

“我能吻你吗？”这回PK干脆两手圈住Carey的脖子，直接嘟着嘴凑上来。

Carey不可置信地撇过脑袋，瞪着离他2厘米远的唇瓣，脑子里转过了无数个让他后悔的假设情景，最后敌不过内心的叫嚣，在PK唇上印下一个不轻不重的吻。

“满意了？”Carey知道自己这么做大概违反了“兄弟法则”从1-200的所有条款，但他不后悔，凭什么PK才有权在酒后发疯？

PK闭着眼睛意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，慢慢咧开嘴，笑得像是从波士顿手里偷得一个短手球，“你的吻技太差了！”

也许只是内心的男性自尊作祟，也许Carey只是不喜欢有人质疑他对任何事物的投入程度，所以这一次他毫无保留地吻了上去，坚定地分开PK的唇瓣，缠住对方不听话的舌头，牢牢吻住，不给他半点退缩的机会，直到PK发出满足的呜咽声才放开。

好吧，假如PK醒来后能记得今晚发生的零星点滴，Carey或许也不会太过介意。

 

v. the fate in our stars

 

六月艳阳下的泳池有着让人无法拒绝的魔力，Carey却不着急享受被水包围的畅快。坐在被树荫下的躺椅上，看PK一脸满足地四肢大张，随着气垫漂浮在水面上也是不错的风景。透着七彩斑斓的水珠将PK深色的皮肤镀上了诱人的光泽，沾湿的红白两色背心紧紧贴住那具健硕强壮的身躯，每一块肌肉都被勾勒的分外形状鲜明，Carey撇撇嘴，假装拿起手边的《MACLEANS》杂志，努力压下他计划对这具身体的主人想做的每一件难以启齿的事。

“你的专访安排在什么时候？”

“下周，怎么了？”

“你该穿这套衣服去。”Carey从杂志后探出头，“告诉大家你的力量训练多刻苦，顺便再次提醒大家你是个多么骄傲的加拿大公民。”

“你在开玩笑吧，Pricey？”PK划了几下水，将气垫转了个圈，面对Carey抬起墨镜问道。

“我是认真的，别告诉你又打算穿那些奇怪的三件套，”Carey皱皱鼻子，一脸嫌弃地继续，“也许他们会要求你穿的尽可能少一些，也许他们会让你在泳池边拍摄，谁知道呢？”

“为什么你想要全世界看我的裸体，嗯哼？”PK怀疑地眯起眼睛，“你从来都不是乐于分享的类型，Pricey。”

“你的身体比你的时尚品味出色多了，PK，”Carey放下杂志，“另外别人再怎么看，也不能改变你的身体归我的事实。” 

“继续损我的穿衣品味，我保证你今晚享用不到这具‘出色的身体’。”PK重新戴上墨镜，翘起的嘴角让后面那句威胁的效力大打折扣，“说到脱光衣服，你打算什么时候下来加入我，恩？”

“看上去等不及到晚上的人是你不是我。”Carey麻利地脱掉上衣，将它们扔到一旁。

“我可不担心你的小算盘，只要你的膝盖还没好，我才是说了算的那个。”PK得意洋洋地朝Carey的方向踢起一阵水花。

“是吗？”Carey小心地走到泳池边，背对水池，直挺挺仰躺下去，溅起的一大波水浪正好打翻了PK的气垫。

“该死的！”呛了一口水的PK咒骂道，“即使你是伤号，也别指望我手下留情！”他三两下游到Carey身边，抓住他的肩膀就往水下摁。

高个的男人倒也没有挣扎，黑色的脑袋很快就被水面没过，整个过程顺畅的出乎PK的意料，开始他还记得用力将对方按在水下，两分钟后依旧不见一丝抵抗，不禁让恶作剧的始作俑者担心起来。猛吸一口气，PK潜入水中，正当他的眼睛刚要透过上升的气泡，适应水下的景象，Carey却趁着PK分神的瞬间，抓住他的脑袋拉向自己，恶狠狠地用嘴封住对方的唇，完全不给PK一点拒绝的机会就这么吻了起来。Carey握住PK后颈的右手半点也没放松，左手抱住他的腰，像是铁了心要将两人拖向池底。最开始PK只是任由对方吻住自己，但Carey疯狂的点子显然具有传染性，几乎就在同时，PK便选择张开嘴，让Carey的舌头钻进来将自己搅得更加方向感全无，本就不多的氧气在两人的口腔中平分开来，冰凉的池水和温暖的舌腔形成奇异的反差，周围的一切犹如梦境般缺乏真实感，只有怀抱里Carey结实的后背让PK觉得自己并不是在做梦。有那么一会，PK觉得他唯一在乎的是想要这个吻一直持续下去，好像他的身体不能没有的是Carey，而不是空气。但生存的本能最终还是带着他们渐渐远离大脑制造的美好幻境，轻轻摆动脚尖，两人倏地一下就冲出了水面。

“噢哦！”PK抹去满脸的水珠，大口喘着气想要弄明白刚才究竟发生了什么。

“你真是个疯子！”终于回过身来的PK大声抗议。

“谢谢你的人工呼吸。”

“不客气，混蛋。”

“要我补偿你？”

“你有什么提议？”

“我们可以离开泳池，上楼回到房间继续刚才的事。”

“为什么不能在这里继续？”PK抬高下巴，写满欲望的脸上尽是挑衅。

“因为你的鸭子还瞪着我们，PK，”Carey指了指漂浮在水面上的黄色橡胶玩具，“我可没兴趣在这里操你。”

PK转头望了眼随着水波起起伏伏的小黄鸭，顿了顿，一把抓起它，扔进泳池边的树丛。

“现在呢？”

 

 完

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线稍微有点改动，以下是部分灵感的邪恶来源………感谢做图的好心人们~
> 
> ii 的参考图：PK和Ticker的吻……[角度1](http://jodrouin.tumblr.com/post/87132801321)；[角度2](http://so-hockey-eh.tumblr.com/post/87066861814/)；; [PK和Pricey的推推合影](https://twitter.com/PKSubban1/status/471492863780352000)
> 
> v的参考图：[Macleans杂志给PK做的的专访](http://www.macleans.ca/news/canada/p-k-subban-on-what-it-means-to-live-the-canadian-dream/)；[动图](http://glovehand.tumblr.com/post/89565807492)；[更多动图](http://glovehand.tumblr.com/post/89568182207/)


End file.
